Cargo theft in the United States has reached gigantic proportions. The FBI conservatively estimates annual losses at between $15.0 billion and $30 billion annually, while the Volpe Report from the Department of Transportation estimates indirect costs of those losses at between $20 billion and $60 billion annually. A disturbing number of those thefts (40% by some estimates) involve driver and warehouse personnel complicity. Additionally, according to the FBI, private vehicle thefts in the year 2007 amounted to $7.4 billion in losses.
The safe and secure transport of hazardous materials (hazmat) and high-value cargo in the United States is a critical concern, particularly in light of the terrorist attacks on Sep. 11, 2001. Over 800,000 hazardous material loads are hauled per day by commercial motor vehicles (CMVs); therefore, these vehicles are potential targets for hijacking and use as mobile weapons of mass destruction (WMD). Furthermore, on a daily basis, over 50,000 loads of high-value commodities (electronics, apparel, pharmaceuticals, etc.) are hauled by large trucks, which are attractive targets for increasingly bold cargo thieves. Theft of high-value cargo incurs costs of millions of dollars per year in losses to trucking companies and their insurance carriers. Reducing the vulnerability of these vehicles to acts of theft and domestic terrorism is vital. In addition, the ability to respond rapidly to hazmat incidents is crucial following an accident or attack.
The threat of a theft or hijacking of a large truck transporting hazmat and using it as a weapon of mass destruction is a major concern. In addition, mobile communications services may not be typically deployed in these locations due to unique geography and other factors. As a result, a major goal of this invention is to improve communications in the event of an emergency, while enhancing trucking operations en route and for each phase of movement—pick up, delivery, receipt, and storage.
Trailer theft by deception or conspiracy is not uncommon. Fraudulent authorization papers presented to facility security by driver at open facilities will allow driver to enter and depart facility with theft or terrorist activity intended.
Many facilities are closed, with entrance unprotected and an absence of facility personnel, where loaded commercial trailers are parked, left vulnerable to theft. Unfortunately, conspiracy between facility personnel and security personnel and drivers can occur, and theft takes place. Some security programs at facilities are ineffective, because guards cannot be everywhere at all times, and thieves seize opportunities to steal commodities aboard cargo trailers and/or vehicles.
Other measures of security presently employed include cameras and seals or locks on trailer doors, but cameras are easily rendered inoperable, and seals and locks can be cut with bolt cutters or a hacksaw, thus enabling theft activity.
Satellite communication is effectively employed in specific areas of commercial trucking operations, such as over-the-road movement/parking, and is primarily a ‘tracking’ system that ‘observes’ from outer space, to track trailers/trucks deploying satellite receptor/charger technology at vehicles, trucks/trailers. However, satellite tracking, while useful in some areas of the industry, is susceptible to atmospheric and technical, location interference. It also does not identify and verify/detect the authorization/unauthorization of drivers departing or entering vehicles to operate vehicles, to initiate authorized operations, nor does it identify or associate the trailer with commodities within the trailer.
Multiple satellite tracking of trucks and trailers, loading/unloading/security parking, damage control, positive driver identification/vehicle identification of every driver/truck in operation at the facility is absent in satellite programming. In addition, the effectiveness of the satellite tracking system is dependent on an attachment at the trailer to accommodate satellite tracking signal, and any attachment to a trailer is susceptible to vandalism and/or damage resulting in a malfunction of the system, thus allowing the opportunity for theft activity.
While some commercial transportation facilities' receiving and shipping departments do have computerized tracking systems in place, they are simply that—tracking systems for tractors, containers/trailers within that particular facility. None are integrated/programmed to instantly detect, analyze, and communicate certain violations at tractor-trailers to authorized drivers, facility security and additional authority such as police, etc.
Systems such as Lojack can be helpful in locating a vehicle AFTER it has been stolen, but by then damage or vandalism may have occurred to the vehicle and the commodities or contents will have been compromised. It can take thieves less than an hour to steal a loaded trailer, unload it and abandon it.
Vehicle alarm systems at vehicles/automobiles are ineffective. They can be activated by high winds, someone leaning against the vehicle, or even a malfunction. Deception/conspiracy allowing thief personnel to enter vehicle and insert copied/stolen key at ignition and steal vehicle occurs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a security system that disallows unauthorized vehicle engine ignition, to instantly alert authorized personnel when unauthorized detected violation at vehicle is initiated and allows authorized driver effective reaction to contact authority or police of violation.
It is another object of this invention to have a security system in place that instantaneously detects and defines unauthorized activity such as intrusion into a vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to alert authorized drivers, facility security and other authorities instaneously when tampering of a vehicle occurs.
It is another object of this invention to instantly activate vehicle engine cancellation assembly (VEIC) when authorized driver departs vehicle with biometric cell phone. Engine ignition can only be accomplished when authorized driver returns to vehicle and applies biometric cell phone to the biometric cell phone receptor/charger located within the vehicle's telecommunications mobile terminal.
It is another object of the invention to positively recognize and detect specific violations at parked vehicle, and to communicate specific violation to authorized vehicle owner or operator, via programmed telecommunications mobile terminal to authorized driver/operator's cell phone.
It is another object of the invention to positively identify authorized driver and the assigned vehicle that the driver is authorized to operate, in order to deter deception, conspiracy, theft or terrorist activity.
Strategic points of the invention application will be at commercial facilities, truck stops, parking lots, warehouses, truck company facilities, and strategic areas to deter theft and terrorist activity, such as at border crossings, ports of entry, airport areas, government and military facilities.